Over the last few decades, the use of electrical equipment in everyday systems has increased dramatically, replacing many mechanical devices. This use has been prompted, to a large extent by the increased usage of computer systems for controlling everything from data systems to environmental controls.
With the increased growth in the use of electrical equipment has come the increased need to house and protect the equipment, especially from tampering. Yet servicing the equipment is also important, and in many cases drives the design of the equipment housing.
Various rack systems have been produced over the years to store electrical and electronic equipment. The basic deficiency with many of the prior swing or hinged rack storage systems has been the ability to access the system, even when closed, through the hinge. In an attempt to counter this, some systems have moved the hinge internally. One such system is the SR-40-22 swinging rack enclosure sold by Middle Atlantic Products, Inc. The swinging rack includes a wall mounted frame (backpan) and a cabinet or control box hinged to the backpan. Racks or shelves for holding electrical equipment are mounted on either or both the backpan or the control box. The unit is designed such that, when the control box is closed, the electrical equipment is shielded from access.
In this swinging rack design, the hinge is located internal to the unit such that, when the control box is closed, the hinge cannot be accessed, thus protecting the contents from being vandalized. The hinge includes two holes formed in the upper and lower corners on one side of the control box and back panel, and a pin. The hinge is assembled by aligning the holes and inserting the pin from outside the cabinet. To prevent removal, the pin is then locked into place with a cotter pin.
While this swinging rack system provides a secure system for protecting electronic components, it requires two individuals to mount the control box to the backpan, one to hold the control box and the other to align the holes and insert the hinge pin.
A need exists for an improved rack system with a hinged door that is easy to assemble.